The Shrink and The Pyro
by Midnight Crisis
Summary: Ever since Roxas met his new patient Axel, he wished he never became a shrink. Seriously: was he supposed to survive the next six months with the pyromaniac on his couch? Well, damn. Main AkuRoku. Zemyx.
1. Prologue: Burn, baby, burn!

**A/N: **Hi to all newcomers and the ones who like to re-read stories :D if you're part of the latter, you will notice some drastic changes in the first three chapters. I've edited a lot, deleted quite a bit, and added a bunch of new stuff. Also, at first I wasn't going to write more than six chapters (prologue and epilogue included), but guess what? This fic actually got a plot while I wrote the second chapter! :D Anyways, I hope you will enjoy The Shrink and The Pyro as much as I have fun writing it.

• **Warnings (for all upcoming chapters):** BoyxBoy, language, violence, drugs, gangs, yaoi, etc...  
•** Rating:** T to M  
•** Pairings:** main AkuRoku (AxelxRoxas), and Zemyx (ZexionxDemyx)  
•** Genres:** Drama, Humor, Romance, Angst.  
•** Full summary:** Axel Firaga, a healthy young man, always had an unhealthy obsession with fire ever since he was a toddler. Because of another accident with a few cops, he is forced to go see a shrink, namely Roxas Strife. Roxas is supposed to help Axel keeping his urge to set everything on fire under control. This proves to be quite challenging, as Axel does everything to get under Roxas's skin... and _maybe_ in his pants, too.  
•** Beta:** Seka-chan.  
•** Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot, _duh_. All Kingdom Hearts characters I used in this story belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

.,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

**T**_h__e_** S**_hr__i__nk_ and** T**_h__e_ **P**_yr__o_

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

0

**D** _A_ Y • **O** _N_ E

**F** _I_ R _S_ T • **M** _O_ N _T_ H

0

"_No I won't get back into the couch! Don't force me, or I'll burn the damn thing! Oh… never mind, the curtains are doing the job pretty well."_

– Axel Firaga

* * *

**Prologue: Burn, baby, burn!**

This was the worst day in my whole career.

No, wait. Scratch that; it was the worst day in my whole twenty-three years.

What did I get myself into? I mean, this patient was not normal, and I knew that it's the reason he's here because I'm supposed to help people that have problems with others or themselves, but this case was way above my average cases and-

God, why did I _accept_ it? Not because the head chief of the police department had threatened me, certainly not with all the milk cream hanging on his moustache. That did _not_ scare me.

No, I think I accepted because otherwise I would have lost my job and pay all the tickets the chief had so kindly ignored as I had helped him so much in the past with his gambling problems.

Gah! I hated my life _and_ my career right now. I wanted to run out the door, become a social retard and hide in my house under my bed for_ever_.

Seriously, if they thought I'd survive six whole months with _that guy_, I'd die before I even reached the first week of his treatment.

A sudden burning scent reached my nostrils and I looked terrified at the burning curtains. Oh. Fucking. Shit. Quickly scanning the room for an extinguisher, and finding one, I grabbed it and started to put the flames out.

_Greeeaaat_. Sora's going to kill me if he saw the curtains. He gave them to me for my birthday, a few weeks ago. I bet I'll have to apologize for hours again because his gift was ruined, even though it was not _my _fault.

Anyway, where was I? Oh right; forget what I said about dying the first week—it'll be after the second day.

I grumbled something and dropped the extinguisher on the ground before I sat back on my comfortable chair, picking up my notebook and my pencil, and cleared my throat:

"So, if I heard correctly from Chief Luxord, you have an unhealthy obsession with fire. Explain, please."

The patient laying in the long black couch turned his attention to me, his emerald eyes looking at me. A huge grin appeared on his face and something—like a bad hunch, I suppose—told me that the idea of running away wasn't so bad after all.

He stood up and stepped casually towards me, his flaming red hair bouncing with his movements, the grin never disappearing. He stopped just in front of me, and I looked up (he's taller than me, and I was sitting while he was standing) to see those eyes pierce through me. Even the teardrop tattoos under those emerald orbs caught my attention. (Who in their right mind got teardrop tattoos under their eyes?)

Without a warning, he lowered himself and placed his hands on each side of my seat, boxing me in but I didn't notice that as I was too busy looking in those shining, pretty eyes and I even thought they were becoming bigger.

And that's when I realized that no, his eyes weren't bigger, but that his face was _too_ close to my liking.

His mouth hovered just above mine, and I seriously wanted to know why I couldn't move. This was getting quite intimating and I didn't really like too much human contact. Certainly not from a patient who was regarding me like I was some kind of vanilla muffin.

"Uhm…" was the only thing I could really utter without thinking—that task became rather impossible. And the redhead was still grinning like he knew something that I didn't, making the curious part of me itch just to _know_ what he was thinking.

And you know the saying: 'Curiosity killed the kitten.'

In this case it wasn't a fluffy and lovely kitten that turns into a massive ball of fur with pointy claws and fangs when you turn your back to it that died, but rather my innocence. Or as much innocence I had left.

His lips had just killed a part of it by kissing me and oh-my-God-I-couldn't-breathe!

He pulled away, and chuckled—probably because of the 'What the fuck' reaction that was written all over my face—before lowering back and huskily whispering something in my ear.

"I could keep my pyro-urges under control before I came here, but ever since I laid eyes on you I'm afraid my fire obsession will escalate to the point of no return."

"…Ah?"

"Baby, you're the fuel I've been looking for!" he sing-sang.

Remember when I said that I'd die after the second day?

Scratch that too: I was dead all right.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** _"You're the fuel I've been looking for!"_ Oh. my. god. I have no idea what went through my head there, when I wrote that. I don't think I even want to know, but I like the sentence. XD So, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, because if you did, then you will love the first chapter.

Oh, and Axel & Roxas would **HEART**you forever if you reviewed :D

Sincerely,  
Midnight C.


	2. I: Revenge can be so sweet

**A/N:** Holy frickin' cupcakes. Gaiz. I can't tell you enough how much I love you all. So many kind reviews, I swear a tear escaped me. Although Roxas is Axel's fuel to his ever-burning heart, you are the awesomeness to my non-procrastination days. If that makes sense. It does to me :D

So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of **TSaTP**!

_Enjoy._

* * *

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

**T**_h__e_** S**_hr__i__nk_ and** T**_h__e_ **P**_yr__o_

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

I

**D** _A_ Y • **O** _N_ E

**S** _E_ C _O_ N _D_ • **M** _O_ N _T_ H

I

"_I'm going to bend it slow and painfully, and then I'll bend it more until it breaks. Whoops, then Mr. Wee-Wee won't be able to work for a long time!_

– Roxas Strife

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Sweet things like revenge**

One… two… three… four…

Breathe in… and breathe out.

There, all calmed down and feeling much better.

"Oi, _Roxyyy_. Did you know that you smell de-li-_cious_? I wonder if you taste as good as you—"

My fist acted way faster than my thoughts, and the next second I heard a satisfying crack when it met Axel's jaw. I smirked, but it quickly disappeared when I saw him grin.

Oh. _Oh_. The crack wasn't coming from the (unfortunately not broken) jaw, but actually from his neck when the impact of my punch had whipped his head to one side.

Damn. And here I thought I succeeded in making him cry, or at least make him stop his constant harassments on me.

"Whoa, Blondie! Didn't know you had it in you!" he said while deftly massaging his cheek and grinning all the wider. Sometimes I wondered if his mouth wouldn't tear in two because of that.

"It was my last warning, Mr. Firaga. Remember the golden rule," I growled and sat back in my seat, motioning with my hand to the redhead to lounge along the couch.

Yes, the golden rule. I never believed in rules, because frankly no one listened to them and they are meant to be broken. It's a fact. Even my grandmother disobeyed them and gave the law the finger. She actually used the written warnings she received from the government to wipe her ass off.

She's dead now but I'm sure Granny's cackling in heaven like the batshit crazy woman she was.

Alas, it all changed ever since the arrival of Axel Firaga, a guy who not only had serious issues and was married to fire, but who also started to show signs of ALS—Annoying Leech Syndrome.

I still had to figure out if that was better or worse. Probably worse, considering I'm the one who activated it when we first met. Or so he says. He's insane, and I didn't believe insane people who liked setting my curtains on fire—or anything else for that matter.

Anyways. Like I said, I didn't have faith in rules, but thanks to Axel I've invented a whole policy. And just scrapped it all since they didn't help. Except for _the golden rule_.

It was fairly easy to understand it, remember it and use it if you wanted to survive. If the people _around_ me wanted to survive.

You don't mess with the Roxas.

Zexion (my smart-but-cranky secretary) had mentioned once that when I'm really pissed off I kind of turned into something inhuman. Nothing exaggerated, I was still human of course, but he just meant that I blanked out and went on a rampage.

Lies. Well, okay: I _did_ break one of my ex-patient's dick, but that was an accident. I didn't even know that our genitals could break.

The point was that the redhead was the only person who tended to forget that rule. I've tried several manners to make him memorize it and wouldn't forget. But nothing, really _nothing_ worked.

Not even imitating Axel when he says his stupid catchphrase 'Got it memorized'. It only made him laugh his ass off for a good ten minutes.

He only started to take me serious when I had brought my katana with me, with the excuse that I needed a bit of decoration in the room and that repainting the walls would also not be such a bad idea, preferably a red colour, crimson or really dark red.

He managed to restrain himself, but only for two days. My innocence has gotten corrupted a lot of times.

I kicked him in the balls now if he tried something funny. It became my newest golden rule. We professionals aren't supposed to harm our patients, but they aren't supposed to harass their shrink, goddamn it.

I sighed and scribbled something down on my paper, quickly scanning how far we've gotten until now. Not much, half my page was still blank, and I've only written four full pages in one month. It would seem pretty much, but it wasn't when you see your patient every day.

He's nuts, I tell you. He should be in a lunatic asylum, not here. I wasn't not even supposed to say that as it's my responsibility to do the contrary and keep them _out_ of a madhouse.

And I swear I was going to bite his finger off if he continued poking me in the leg.

"What?" I snarled. He simply looked meekly at me, playing dumb as if he hadn't done anything. I knew better. He was planning something to touch or kiss me. Even a simple sniff would suffice for him.

Had I already mentioned that he had managed to steal a good couple of thirty or so kisses? In three days? Seriously, this guy had a death wish. I've written him down on my list of people I need to pay a visit and accidentally cut their human productive sacks off.

"Hey Roxy, you have something on your face," he said out of the blue.

"Mr. Firaga—"

"Axel. Please, call me Axel," he interrupted. I glared a hole in his head. Well look at that, why was Kermit the Frog habiting his skull?

"_Mr. Firaga_," I said on purpose, added with a small smile.

"First: never call me Roxy again or I'll have to call your brother and tell him a lie – and you know that it's against our policy to lie – so that he'll be forced to shave off all of your hair and torture you for the rest of your life, and second: I'm not stupid. There's nothing on my face so cut the crap and let's continue with your treatment." If you could call avoiding being raped by a nutcase a treatment.

My threat didn't faze him (probably because he and I doubted that his big brother Reno would harm his favourite lil' bro) and he started to point very seriously to a spot on his face, near his chin.

"I'm not kidding, there's really something—I swear." His big emerald eyes weren't playful, and he did sound convincing.

I made the mistake to hesitate.

He took his chance and jumped over the couch.

We both fell down on the carpet (ouch, that was going one hell of a rug burn) and he kept me down by straddling my waist and staying there.

He kissed me, I kicked him in the crotch, and we both screamed bloody murder and I could hear Zexion laughing his ass off in the other room.

That's it! I was firing _his_ scrawny ass, and send Axel-frickin'-leech-Firaga back home without further ado. See who'll laugh in the end, ha!

* * *

I

**D** _A_ Y • **T** _H_ R _E_ E

**S** _E_ C _O_ N _D_ • **M** _O_ N _T_ H

I

"_If this continues, he'll hump you within the next week. But please warn me before I walk in on you guys. I'm still too young to die."_

– Zexion Harvey

* * *

I didn't fire Zexion. He had too much blackmail material about me. I don't think I even wanted to know how he got them, but I sure am not going to tart him and question his ability in doing such horrible things, like broadcast it to the whole world. He's fucking capable of it and he knew that I knew.

I called him juvenile; he said I needed to get laid.

And although I always listened to his good advice, I ignored that one. I didn't have urges, my hormones were perfectly stable and I haven't been sexually frustrated for two months. Sure, sometimes the thought of having sex crossed my mind, but it wasn't like I thought about screwing twenty-four seven.

So I was having my sweet revenge on Zexion for a different matter. I was disappointed I couldn't throw grenades at Axel, but let's not hope for impossible things. The pyromaniac would probably get back to me with something worse, so I didn't even bother.

I _only_ had to see him for _five_ more _months_ anyway. It's not like I was _going_ to die.

If only those words could sound convincing, then maybe I'd believe myself.

Anyway, back to my sweet revenge. It's a big success, and frankly I wasn't even sure if the outcome would have been in my favour or not.

Seemed like the Gods were on my side today. Bless Gaia and her colleagues.

You see… I thought hiring a second assistant didn't sound all too bad. I'd even go as far as getting a second secretary, actually, instead of assistant. So I had taped a "NEEDED: SMILEABLE SECRETARY FOR FULLTIME WORK" paper on the door of the entrance hall.

I had to send back twenty volunteers before _he_ came in. Godsend, with the bright, white light shining behind him forming an almost-halo above his head. I swear he got scared when he saw my face-splitting smile.

He was the perfect victim. Around my age (twenty-three), a bit aloof and hyperactive and when I asked him about the strange instrument strapped on his back he had answered me that it was his Sitar and that he didn't go anywhere without it. He was even so kind to give me a demonstration. I was actually pretty shocked he didn't choose the path of a rockstar-in-making, 'cause goddamn—his finger play was impressive.

But he had to pass a few, real psychological tests before I could hire him. This weren't the finals of American Idol, if they also accepted guitar performances. I wouldn't know because I didn't watch the show, so sue me.

So big surprise when I got the questionnaire back and he was done answering my Twenty Questions game. He fucking failed them all. And that was just _perfec_t, so I hired him and now I was patiently waiting for him at Zexion's desk, whistling the theme song of Jaws.

Zexion thought I was being equivocal, using his big words again. He's like my personal, walking thesaurus. But his geniusness didn't hold me back to tell him off and say that he became a bit paranoid. I was too friendly to be even remotely suspicious.

I heard a jingle when the front door opened and closed with a bang, making me cringe and hope he hadn't broken it. I just renewed the double glass when I got mad at Axel when he had once again groped me and I had thrown him out of the door.

Well, through the door, actually.

Poor, poor door.

I stopped whistling when I saw the familiar blond hair and face, and grinned. Zexion wasn't even looking to the person, being too engrossed in his papers and accountancies. For a moment there I was having second thoughts about my idea. The lavender-haired man did his job greatly, I couldn't have wished for a better secretary.

But… he had always been laughing in my face after Axel's obligated visits.

Nah, never mind. He deserved it, and besides I'd need the help of this guy if I didn't want to be completely insane.

"Uhm, hello. I hope I'm not too late?" his smooth voice really was like music in the ears, and _this_ made Zexion look up. His grey eyes widened slightly, unnoticeable if you hadn't known him for years, and he stopped with whatever he was writing.

Perfect. Insert crazy cackle here, please. I was having an epiphany.

I pretended of nothing, smile set in place and simply held my hand out so that the newbie could shake it.

"Welcome to Destiny's Shrink Department. And don't worry, you're just _right_ on time," I said, straining the word 'right' and turned around so that the guy and Zexion could see each other, me standing on the side.

"Demyx, this is Zexion Harvey." I introduced the blond to the still staring secretary, and did the same with Zexion.

"Zexion, this is Demyx Azura," and here is where my smile turned devilish, and now Zexion's eyes widened very clearly because he knew exactly what I was about to say.

"He's your new co-worker. A trainee assistant/secretary. Please be nice with him and teach Demyx _everything_ you know."

He paled, I guffawed and Demyx just innocently smiled, oblivious to the fact that he'd been thrown into something where you couldn't just walk out without being mentally scarred for the rest of your life.

That was the last time Zexion dared to snort at me. He was too busy trying to survive his days with the refreshing youth, also known as Demyx, by his side. I think he also had the ALS, but that was Zexion's problem.

You just didn't mess with the Roxas.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** I just love Demyx. He's so clumsy and adorable -heart- And Roxas when he's in his supermanrawr!Mode XD I feel sorry for both Zexion and Axel… Nah, not really. I enjoy their situations :D

Thank you for taking your time reading this. If you could spend another minute to review, I'd be very happy and give you a virtual glomp attack :D


	3. II: Denial, baby

**A/N:** Why, hello again. Guess what? Yesh, yesh. Added scenes, and… DRAMA!! :D But not like, exaggerated. Just to create a bit of tension, eh ;p Again a fantastic response to the previous chapter. I was at a loss of words, seriously. You guys have no idea how encouraging your words are. They're like, holy words or something. LOL. XD

* * *

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

**T**_h__e_** S**_hr__i__nk_ and** T**_h__e_ **P**_yr__o_

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

II

**D** _A_ Y • **F** _I_ V **E**

**S** _E_ C _O_ N _D_ • **M** _O_ N _T_ H

II

"_Sometimes I wonder if Roxas was on crack when he hired you. At least I hope your stupidity isn't contagious, otherwise it'll be an overkill for my brain."_

– Zexion Harvey

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's this thing called de-ni-al**

••• _**Zexion **__•••_

Today was a wonderful day.

Today _would_ have been a wonderful day, if there wasn't a guy sitting next to me and yapping my ears off. I reconsidered the ability of human speech. Never once had I met someone like him who could talk hours and hours without a break, unless he wolfed down some food and gulped a can of energy drink in one go—while he absolutely didn't need it. The dolt was like a teen on crack.

And it was actually all Roxas, my _boss_, his fault simply because I snorted at his misfortune he had with Mr. Firaga. I thought the tall guy was pretty friendly—a bit pushy and cocky, but friendly nonetheless.

Payback's a bitch, like I discovered when Roxas decided to hire one or another assistant whom, on first impression, looked rather empty-headed and clumsy. The latter one became a fact; Demyx – the guy's name – managed to mess up all my accountings that took me months to work out, plus tripping over his own feet while _running_ up the stairs.

He was messy, too. Always leaving some greasy fingerprints on very important files (i.e. identity papers of my boss's patients) after eating his daily pizza – and he _never_ gained a pound – or leaving trails of sugar everywhere he walked around the building.

Woe me, for I had to clean everything until the floor sparkled. Demyx Azura (he didn't look Spanish at all, yet his last name was) equalled _my_ responsibility and thus I had to keep an eye on him for about eight long hours. It wasn't easy to deal with a bubbly moron at nine in the morning until 5PM.

And then Roxas _dared_ to complain about Axel? At least I'd rather cope with a pyromaniac than a guy who swallowed a whole bottle of happy pills. He had the mentality of a six-year-old, and unfortunately it didn't cope well with my rapidly thinning patience.

I tried my best to simply ignore him until he would get the message and leave me alone, doing his part of the work without my help. Guess that's just wishful thinking; Demyx was, apparently, too damn oblivious to even understand I didn't want to have anything to do with him, not even talk to him. He just kept on babbling on and on. I cannot tell you how many times I've tried to get rid of him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't because my new co-worker was too naïve, that my boss was, too. In fact, it's all thanks to his superhuman senses (seriously, the blond had some strange things about him, but I guess everyone had their own weird quirks) that I was now trying – read that clearly: _trying_ – to teach Demyx how he should document the files; the explanation of how to work them out on computer included.

He was really testing my patience.

"Demyx, I told you ten times already that you should do it in alphabetical order! You do know your ABC's, right?" God, please say yes. I didn't want to waste my precious, precious time teaching him the basics you learned in the kindergarten.

He nervously glanced up at me, knowing he was doing something wrong, and asking for help with his big, round, blue eyes. Clear like the sky. Azure.

I think I could see the connection here. Didn't mean I was going to fall for it, pretty eyes or not.

Well. Of course I didn't, not even when he stuck out his lower lip, pouting cutely. It shouldn't be legal to look as cute like him—definitely rape bait. Lucky me for being immune to cuteness. But not for whiny puppy sounds he was starting to make. I could feel my eye twitch.

And I almost snapped, but then he suddenly left, yelling "Washroom!" and it was quiet for a few seconds, until a certain flaming redhead came waltzing through the doors, whistling some kind of tune—badly, though better than Demyx's whines.

"Hey there, Zex!" he greeted with a salute. Imbecile.

"Axel," I said curtly. I gave up on calling him Mr. Firaga a while ago. He kept bugging me about it to call him by his first name and if that meant he would shut his trap, I gladly obliged.

"Here for your usual appointment?"

"Yeah, one hour of Roxy service!"

"Careful now. You wouldn't want to lose your family jewels. He'll castrate you if he says so." I said with a small smirk. Roxas had given me a burden, but I sure as hell enjoyed his red-haired problem. How did he call it again?

Ah, yes. The Annoying Leech Syndrome. Suits them both—Axel and Demyx.

He winced, probably imagining the gory scene in his mind. "I know. That's why he's so much fun, though! Well, better enter before he starts a bitch fit—Blondie can be such a woman sometimes."

He waved and went down the small hall, stopping before Mr. Strife's door and entered with the most crazed smile ever. Somewhere, deep deep _deep_ in the darkest corners of my heart, I felt pity for my boss.

Or maybe not.

And of course, Demyx had yet to re-emerge from the washroom so I started on our tasks already, because I didn't feel like waiting for the moronic wanna-be rockstar and this way I'd be finished in no time.

He came back not even five minutes later, just before our lunch break, but I had managed to do most of our work. Only thing left were three papers that needed my signature here and—

"Wanna go to eat lunch with me? My treat."

—through the sheets and on the desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked disbelievingly. Did he just ask me out on a date? Well, sort-of date. It still involved the two of us eating together and chatting with each other.

"I know this good pizza restaurant where they make the best pizzas ever, for sure!" Why did he get all happy over pizza?

"I'm _terribly_ sorry," Not. "But I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. I'm not a fan of greasy things." His smile crumbled slightly and I turned around to grab my wallet.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a date with my healthy Caesar salad." I said when passing him to leave the building.

It was then and there that I cursed my faith in the gods when Demyx had followed me and caused a scene in town by tripping over a rock and falling on top of me. And not lightly, either. Although it's what happened afterwards that had made me lose my cool.

He goddamn _dragged_ me into a photo-booth like I didn't weigh anything and _kissed_ me on the _cheek_.

My last thought before I had angrily walked away: ew, I had gotten infected with cooties from an idiot.

* * *

••• _**Roxas **__•••_

Whatever insult I was planning to say to my infuriating patient, it died in my throat as soon as his more than familiar lips with the accompanied cigarette taste were placed over mine.

That was the only thing he'd been _trying_ to do lately, and although I was most of the time on guard, he sometimes succeeded. For him, it's like a game wherein he was the supposed hound and I the fox. But this was seriously getting out of hand and the fact that I still hadn't pushed him off me (since when were his hands under my shirt?) alarmed me.

My mind screamed at me, but not my treacherous body, as it was in fact quite _enjoying_ the kiss and demanding more. Whoever said that the mind and body were always one could go get hit by a bus, fall off a cliff, and get eaten by sharks. Preferably in that specific order: it would make my day happier.

Though it would seem that God also had some kind of grudge against me – while I never did something wrong – for I suddenly felt another tongue inside my mouth that was definitely not mine, yet it was the only thing needed to shut down my mind completely and my body started to act on its own.

So did the sounds, apparently, trying to escape through my lips. I had force them back, but at the same time another part of me wanted to release them. And it confused me, really.

"God…damn…it." I managed to utter before I finally gave in into the kiss—I didn't know why. I just did.

It would be an understatement to say that Axel was surprised.

"Holy sh—"

The guy was actually _so_ shocked, that he pulled back and looked at me with a – how should I put this – very amusing face which was a mix between astonishment and suspicion. Priceless. And, excuse my French, _un peu retardée._

He rudely pointed a finger at me but quickly withdrew it when he saw I would break the digit if it came any closer, so instead he placed his hands on his hips and lowered himself just a bit; his face not too close but neither too far away.

"Now _that_ was some amazing stuff, you actually kissed back! Does this mean you're finally starting to warm up to my hotness and I? I'm flattered." A smirk skirted his face and his emerald eyes suddenly shone brighter.

Victory was actually radiating off him. Me? I was holding back because I wanted to swipe that smirk off his stupid face and kick him to oblivion. I also wanted to strangle myself because I knew I had let my guard down, and that I shouldn't have done what I did because now Axel would never leave me alone.

Giga ALS alert, well shit.

I snorted, cocking a slender eyebrow. "Excuse me? Whoever said I was starting to warm up for you? I'd rather have Sora drag me through shops for the whole day than feel something for you that is not irritation, anger, a shitload of stress, irritation, annoyance, and did I already mention irritation?" And it was true: I'd really opt for going through hell and back (which was shopping for a whole day) than start having feelings for this insane man.

It was his turn to cock an eyebrow, though his was more a furrow than anything else, like he was thinking about something. He held his index finger up: "Aren't irritation and annoyance like, the same?" he asked, confused. I stared at him like he had just grown a second head.

But then his behaviour changed and he became the seductive pyromaniac again, his favourite persona of all times. The fact was, I was still in my chair and didn't get the time to jump out of it as his long arms had trapped me. Again. This was starting to become a routine I would really like to disrupt.

"You said all those things, but you actually never said that you hate me, nor that I'm ugly. So correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it a prove you might actually like me, even if it's just a little bit?" He purred right in my ear, making me shiver involuntary and I cursed myself.

"Besides," his voice dropped to a low whisper, "Your walls seem to be breaking down, showing less resistance than before. I've noticed, Roxas. You're starting to fall for me, and either you're beginning to realize this, that or you're still in denial." His warm breath tickled my earlobe and I think I would have enjoyed the feeling, if what he said didn't make me freeze up, shell-shocked and staring wide-eyed at him.

He did have a point here, and everything made sense. It was like a sugar-coated truth albeit it all sounded so wrong to me. And if it really was the truth, then no one could force me to accept it. Instead I could think it was just a lie. It's not like I didn't grow up with lies.

A growl was building up in the back of my throat and I glared, gritting my teeth together in anger.

"What the _fuck_." Fucking hell, I was pissed off already. Who did this guy think he was? He was just my patient—one fucking _difficult_ patient to deal with.

I somehow managed to push him away from me and as I stood up, my fists automatically clenched together. Axel regarded me with curiosity.

"What's gotten into you? You look angry," he spoke as if he hadn't done anything but he still held his hands in front of him in like he meant no harm.

"No shit. I was just wondering who the hell you think you are to judge me and give a fucking lecture about my feelings, sticking that nose of yours into _my_ personal life! You don't know shit about me, and I _don't want_ you to know anything about me. Heck, I don't even want to know anything about _you_ but I don't really have a choice seeing that you're my fucking patient!"

I knew it was wrong of me—talking this way to him. I was a shrink and still had to act professional, and instead of arguing with the patient help him. But Axel… he… it was difficult to explain, but it's like he pushed all the wrong buttons at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Roxas! I didn't mean to meddle with your life or anything like that—"

"You already did by kissing me on the first day!" I interrupted.

"True, but I won't apologize for that. Neither for all the other kisses. I just want to say that you'll only make it harder for yourself by ignoring everything. I didn't mean to piss you off like this, really. So I'm sorry for striking a sensitive chord." Axel all but spoke in a serious tone. He was like a totally other person.

Yet I wanted to reply, insult him or throw him out and never see his tattooed face again. But it was exactly at that moment that the door swung open and Demyx stumbled inside the room. The new _recruit_ shivered as he felt the tense atmosphere in the air and then he turned his blue eyes to us.

Before gasping loudly.

Pointing an accusing finger at the redhead.

Before killing our eardrums by shouting loudly – and by loud I meant _really_ loud – and tackling Axel to the ground.

"AXELLLLL~!!"

I was left looking surprised at the two, thinking to myself:

'_Can't I ever have a break?'_ and I groaned, smacking my forehead and started to blame all the Gods for this godforsaken punishment.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** GO DEMYX~!! Haha, god. I love writing Zexion and Demyx as much as I love writing AkuRoku. They're my OTPs, totally. I kinda outgrew my love for Riku x Sora. /slap

Ehh, I guess I deserve it. but I also said I simply outgrew it, so I can grow back into the pairing, right? And that sounds quite disturbing, actually.

If you're still reading this story, and one of my fellow holy talkers, then drop a holy word by clicking on the review button and grace me with your mightiness :D


End file.
